


Uncommon Hero

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, Light Language, M/M, Some lemony type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A new addition to an elite search and rescue team causes friction until two of it’s members discover extreme emotion, be it anger or desire, comes from the heart.Lock and load! she's old, but she still kicks lol have fun ^-^
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4 5+?
Kudos: 20





	Uncommon Hero

AU/Action-Adventure  
1x2, 3x4 5+? (I aaaainnt teeelling! 8^P)  
Light language, light angst, humor, action  
Some lemony type stuff ^-^

Summary: A new addition to an elite search and rescue team causes friction until two of it’s members discover extreme emotion, be it anger or desire, comes from the heart. 

Wind whipped the open sea peeling the surface off huge swells that rose up as if hungry for the lives of the men aboard flight X17. 

“Get a light over here!” Duo yelled wiping dripping bangs from his eyes while he peered down into the tumultuous sea. 

The searchlights of a second chopper flashed along the black surface below finding a small, orange life raft at the same moment Duo began shouting orders. 

“Survivors!” he yelled already preparing the wench. “Take us low! We need to get in close!”

“How many?” Wufei yelled over the thunder of the chopper and raging storm. 

“Two minimum! Hold her steady!”

“I’m trying!” Quatre shouted wrestling the mammoth machine, but the violent wind was winning. 

Wufei and Duo pulled the net into position and paused while Duo examined the situation below. The raft was in great peril sinking beneath the surface for a moment before popping back up while the two people inside clung to it for all they were worth. The woman had almost been washed away, her only hope the strength of the arms of the man who was desperately trying to keep her aboard. 

“Shit,” Duo breathed looking for some safe way to extract them without getting sucked into the mix when a sudden wind pushed them over the top of a wave and the runners skimmed the whitecaps below. “Trowa!”

“Got it!” Trowa barked slipping gracefully into the co-pilot’s seat to help his blonde partner steady and reposition the chopper. 

When they came back around Duo was already getting into a harness, but he stopped to gape at the other chopper when a man dove head first into the raging sea. 

“Who in the hell was that?!” he roared trying to spy him, but he had disappeared beneath the black waves. 

“New guy on team eight!” Wufei informed him. 

“Fucking rookies!” Duo growled. 

“Can you pull him out?” Quatre shouted. 

“He’s never coming back up,” Duo replied sadly slapping his buckles closed. “Fool went in without a safety line. He hit the water hard…”

“Look!”

Duo’s head snapped around and his eyes gaped in shock when the team eight member hoisted himself into the raft. 

“Son of a bitch,” he exclaimed as he watched while another wave toppled over the tiny boat swamping it with black water, but all three were still inside when it popped back up again as the new member was now holding the woman who clung to him like a terrified cat allowing the man to look after himself. “Give me fifteen feet!” Duo yelled.

“We’re too close now!” Quatre squawked in disbelief while another wave kissed the runners. 

“Damn it, Quatre!” Duo snapped. “I can’t fly and go in at the same time!” 

“He’s trying!” Trowa growled. 

“Get us out of here!” Wufei suddenly yelled and all eyes turned to see the second chopper attempt to descend low enough for the net that dangled from its belly to reach the survivors. 

Quatre swung them wide turning and twisting with Trowa’s help to just narrowly avoid being clipped by the turbine when a wave crashed into the belly of the flailing machine beside them where its blade sliced through the surface of the sea causing the motor to explode under the sudden strain. Two of the men inside the chopper fell into the water below before it lit up the sky and pieces of broken blades shot off in all directions. Duo dove for the cockpit while debris slammed into them and the shock wave of the explosion almost knocked them into the unforgiving ocean as well. 

“Fucking idiots!” Duo growled physically jerking Quatre out of his seat. 

“What’re you going to do?” Trowa demanded when Duo seized the yoke and hauled them back around.

“There are five people down there!” Duo reminded him. “We’re taking them home!”

No one questioned their captain’s ability to perform an action that had just sent another team into the sea. Quatre was on the hoist in a heartbeat while Wufei prepared to dive and Trowa aided their pilot as Duo brought them in so low Quatre could see the faces of the people below. 

“He’s got’em!” Wufei yelled. 

“What?” 

“They’re all in the raft! He’s ready! Drop the hook!”

“Just a minute more!” Quatre called while Duo rose and fell with the swelling of the sea as the waves reached up as if grasping in their need to claim all that dared oppose them. Duo’s knuckles turned white as he expertly maneuvered the dangling hook into reach and held their position while the team eight member secured the cable and signaled. Slowly Duo rose into the air while Quatre turned on the wench and Wufei guided the cable while the raft was lifted from its tumultuous bed to swing precariously over the black water. 

“Steady,” Trowa breathed allowing his fingers to rest gently on the yoke in case he was needed while Duo hovered just above the wave’s reach until the raft was five feet below. 

“Status!” Wufei shouted to the rescue member. 

“Dislocated shoulder! Meeks!” the guy yelled indicating his injured partner. “Bailey’s taken water into his lungs!”

“Get him up here first!” Quatre ordered dropping a harness while Duo lifted them to a safer distance from the waves. “Trowa!”

Trowa abandoned his post knowing full well the whipping winds were no match for their captain’s piloting skills and went to collect Bailey and see to his welfare while Quatre and Wufei helped the others inside. Meeks was next and his shoulder was immobilized by use of his jacket which was something Wufei raised an impressed brow at when he hauled him aboard before turning his attention to the man they had come to rescue. It was clear he had been the downed planes pilot by his manner as he had insisted the woman go first, but she refused to release the rescue member still in the boat and take her turn. He was forced to hold her in his arms and carry her the remaining few feet into the choppers hold. 

“It’s all right,” Quatre soothed attempting to pry her off the guy. 

“Clear!” Wufei shouted releasing the boat and its tiny orange presence was quickly swallowed up by the raging fury of the sea while Duo turned them into the wind. 

**

“Exactly what in the hell happened out there!?” Une demanded.

“Yui went in,” Meeks replied tiredly. His arm had been set, hung in a sling and his clothes were replaced by medical scrubs, but no one was going to be allowed to rest until their commander got some answers. 

“Walker misjudged…”

“He shouldn’t have been forced to try,” Duo snipped from where he leaned against a table with both arms crossed and his head bowed low. 

“You went in right afterward,” Meeks defended. 

“Walker wasn’t me.”

“You are one arrogant little shit,” Bailey interjected. 

“I did what I did because I can,” Duo countered. “Walker had no business trying to pilot under those conditions.”

“Then he shouldn’t have tried.”

Duo’s eyes flashed when he turned them on the newest member of team eight. “He wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t gone in without a safety line.”

Une raised an inquisitive brow, but refrained from comment. 

“They would have drowned if he hadn’t,” Meeks sighed heavily clearly drowsy from medication. 

“And Walker died because he did,” Duo replied evenly though his eyes never left the rookie’s while he spoke. 

“Walker made a bad call,” Bailey growled. “It wasn’t Hiiro’s fault if he…”

“The man is dead,” Duo cut him off. 

“Duo,” Quatre soothed laying a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. 

“And the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister is alive,” Une interjected. “You all know the risks of the job,” she added when Duo’s hard glare rounded on her. 

“You should pull his ticket,” he advised. “Send him back to basic and see if he learns anything this time.”

“Mr. Yui hasn’t seen a basic camp in over four years,” she informed him causing his gaze to shift back to Hiiro in shocked dismay. “You are not the only prodigy on the planet,” she informed him dropping a thick folder on the table beside him. Duo did another check of the roughish newcomer sitting in their midst attempting to calculate his age and experience level. He was no older than he and his own team who were considered no less than miracle children considering none of them were over the age of seventeen, so it seemed unlikely that someone could have mastered the art without catching his attention, but a brief glance at the file revealed he had never worked outside of Japan. 

“Geez,” Duo breathed skimming reports that made his little hairs stand on end. “You can’t be serious.”

“See that you read that thoroughly,” she instructed. 

“What?!” Duo barked flashing a nervous glance at Hiiro. 

“He’s your newest member.”

“Ohhh, no! You can’t! He’s fucking suicidal! You cannot honestly think…”

“Make it work, Maxwell,” she told him firmly turning on her heel to leave before he could protest further. 

“Shit!”

“Duo,” Quatre tried again. 

“Where in the hell do you think you’re going?” Duo spat when Hiiro stood and grabbed his coat. 

“To sleep,” he replied. 

“You know, I don’t know how they do things in Japan, but around here you wait till you’ve been dismissed. This is my team. I suggest you start learning how to do as you’re told.”

“That would be highly inappropriate,” Hiiro replied moving toward the door. 

“Any why is that?” Duo snipped. 

Hiiro paused long enough to look back over his shoulder as a small smile cured his lips when he replied, “I outrank you,” and left. 

Quatre slowly moved away from his captain while his expression softly prepared for the inevitable as he slipped quietly into Trowa’s arms and cringed when Duo growled and kicked a chair across the floor.

**

“There he is.”

“I heard he once dove over a waterfall to save a girl from falling.”

“Wow, and he’s so young.”

“And handsome.”

Duo scowled into his soda and tried his best to ignore the simpering prattle of the young women that worked at their base. The report had read that Hiiro did indeed dive over a waterfall, but he had a rope secured to him and three teammates to pull them back up. 

“You shouldn’t let it bother you,” Quatre soothed. 

“You guys want another round?” Brandy, the barmaid, asked on her way by. 

“Only if you’re gonna put rum in it,” Duo grumbled. 

“You’re not old enough,” Brandy chuckled taking away their empties. 

“Right,” Duo sighed. “But it’s okay to send me into a forest fire.”

“I don’t understand why he annoys you so much,” Trowa cut in. 

“He doesn’t annoy me.”

“It looks like he annoys you,” Wufei chuckled. 

“He doesn’t annoy me!” Duo spat heaving a huge sigh. “I just don’t get why everyone’s suddenly got a bad case of _Hiiro_ worship that’s all,” he said letting his gaze rest on the young man in question across the bar. “He hasn’t done anything the rest of us wouldn’t do if we had to.” 

“I wouldn’t jump into twenty foot seas without a safety line,” Wufei commented shaking his head. 

“You would if it were Duo in the raft,” Trowa grinned snickering when Wufei’s cheeks blushed golden pink.

“Hey, isn’t that the girl from the plane wreck?” Quatre wondered indicating a pretty blond that had just entered the bar. 

“Yeah,” Trowa agreed watching her scan the patrons. “What’s she doing down here?”

“I’ll give you one guess,” Duo groaned smiling sardonically when her eyes lit up upon seeing Hiiro. “Well,” he breathed turning his attention back to his almost empty soda, “At least someone’ll get laid tonight.”

“He shouldn’t be consorting with victims,” Quatre disapproved watching while she approached her goal. 

“It looks like he apparently agrees,” Wufei smiled when Hiiro stood to speak with her instead of asking her to sit down. 

Duo watched carefully while his mind read their lips despite the fact that he knew he shouldn’t. She had come to thank him and he accepted, but brushed it off as his duty and Duo rolled his eyes. Then she invited him to dinner, but he politely declined. There was more, but Duo averted his eyes when Hiiro glanced his way so he didn’t catch it. When he glanced back up again she was heading for the exit and Hiiro was walking toward their table. 

“Good evening, Hiiro,” Quatre smiled tossing a wary look at Duo. 

“May I join you?” 

“Why?” Duo snorted softly. “She not your type?”

“You’re Hiiro Yui aren’t you?” a woman asked stepping up with her giggling girlfriend in tow. “I heard about what you did for the Minister’s daughter. That was so brave.”

“Reckless,” Duo snorted softly. 

“Well, we just wanted to say congratulations and welcome to St. Capen,” she smiled pretending she hadn’t heard with everyone else. 

“Maybe you should carry a pen and start signing autographs,” Duo grumbled while Hiiro took a seat. 

“Duo,” Quatre gently reprimanded. 

“Une has instructed me to move into your barracks,” Hiiro informed them. “I understand there are only four rooms.”

“That’s because we’re a four man team,” Duo grinned sarcastically. 

“The southeast corner is empty,” Quatre offered tossing another look of disapproval at their irritated captain. “It’s my old room. You can move in there.”

“Then where do you stay?”

“With me,” Trowa smiled draping an arm over the back of the blushing blonds' chair. 

Duo grinned and waited to see Hiiro’s reaction, but the expression turned somewhat disappointed when he simply nodded and agreed. 

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t you just shack up with one of your girlfriends and spare us the trouble?” Duo grumbled. 

“There’s no reason to be rude,” Quatre snipped. 

“We don’t need some flyboy, glory hound mucking things up,” he countered. 

“I have no desire for fame,” Hiiro cut in. 

“Yeah, well, sorry,” Duo spat. “It sort of goes with the territory when you pull suicidal shit like pulling fucking mock one in an F4 fighter! Are you clinically insane?!”

“That was their goal.”

“You’re lucky the damn thing didn’t explode at that speed! I can’t believe you even came back alive!”

“It was my job.”

“This is a dangerous business!” Duo growled slamming his hands on the table while he stood. “But dying is not part of the fucking job description!”

“Duo, calm down,” Quatre tried easing back when Trowa laid a warning hand on his shoulder as Hiiro rose to meet the challenge. 

“I do what must be done,” Hiiro replied evenly. 

“Not anymore!” Duo barked. “We’re a team! You can either be a part of that or shove off `cause there’s no way in hell I’m letting one of my friends get hurt just because you have a death wish!”

“Death is inevitable,” Hiiro stated calmly and the others shifted away because the comment had just seriously pissed Duo off. 

The entire bar had already turned to watch the scene unfold and most backed away while Duo completely lost control. 

“What kind of stupid fucking reasoning is that!? This is about saving lives not wasting them with brainless stunts that endanger the team and victims alike! What happens when you go in and pull one of those stupid, thrill seeker stunts and actually manage to kill yourself before we can save them? HUH! WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM?!” he shouted getting right up in Hiiro’s face. “I’LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS. YOU HAPPILY GO TO HELL WHILE A LITTLE GIRL AND HER DOG DIES!”

Every person in the room gasped in shocked sympathy when Duo’s back hit the floor. 

“Duo!” Quatre exclaimed rushing to his side. 

Wufei was on his feet making it very clear that Hiiro would not get a second opportunity to hit his friend. Trowa rose as well, but his expression was much more neutral than Wufei’s while Duo slowly groaned and moved. 

“Duo?” Quatre hissed softly when he got a look at the swelling, purple mark on his jaw. 

“Shit,” Duo groaned casting a respectful look Hiiro’s way. 

His eyes showed no sympathy while he glared at his foe, his gaze steady and cold until Wufei stepped a bit closer, then he suddenly turned on his heel and disappeared. 

“Are you okay?” Quatre asked helping Duo to his feet. 

“He’s a solid son of a bitch,” Duo chuckled favoring his jaw. “Guess I overdid it.”

“He still shouldn’t have hit you,” Wufei stated coldly. 

“Naw, man, it was my own fault,” Duo argued gathering his coat. “I shouldn’t have spouted off like that.”

“Where are you going?” Quatre inquired. 

“Home.”

“Oh no, you’re not,” he replied falling in beside him as his lover took up the place at his other side while Wufei dropped the money for their tab on the table and gathered the rest of their things. “You’re going to see Sally.”

“I don’t need a doctor,” Duo argued. 

“You’re not looking at that from this side,” Quatre countered. “It’s already turning black.”

“He did clean your clock,” Trowa chuckled helping to guide their friend outside. 

It was no surprise to find Sally Po hard at work in the infirmary because the woman practically lived in her office. One pale brow went up when she got a look at Duo’s swollen jaw, then she shooed the others out while she attended him. 

“I thought you were past bar fights,” she chuckled while examining him. 

“Tell that to my new, psycho partner,” Duo snorted. 

“Hiiro did this?” she asked seeming shocked. 

“Hell yeah, Hiiro did this,” he confirmed. 

“Without provocation I’m sure,” she smiled. 

He was forced to respond by rolling his eyes because she insisted he open his mouth and let her look inside. 

“The guy’s a live wire,” he told her when he could speak again. 

“What did you say to him?”

“Hell, I don’t know,” he sighed. “Just some shit about his lack of self preservation, brainless stunts endangering the mission and little girls and their dogs and next thing I knew…what?” he asked seeing her eyes go wide. 

“Have you read his file?”

“Not all of it,” he admitted. “Why?”

“Then you don’t know why he’s here.”

“What do you mean?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Go home,” she told him adding, “Take these for the pain and read the file. Not everything is as easy as black and white.”

“Nothing could justify the kind of reckless, suicidal behavior he has displayed in the past couple of years,” he replied. 

“Are you requesting a psych evaluation for him?” she asked eyeing him carefully. 

For a moment he was quiet as if seriously considering it, but in the end he shook his head. “No, I’ll read the file first. But if he pulls another stunt like the one yesterday you can bet your sweet ass I’m going to file a formal report.”

**

The night was thick. Duo sat alone in the common room of their barracks sipping a tumbler of whisky while he read the many pages of Hiiro’s past. Wufei had turned in as he had an early morning training session and Quatre had been coerced into the privacy of their room by his lover leaving Duo to peruse the file at his leisure. 

Hiiro’s career started out even more promising than his own. An orphan determined to save others from the same fate as his parents who had been lost in a tsunami. He spent most of his life preparing to take responsibility for the lives of the unfortunate and was quickly accepted into the field because of his many accomplishments. Duo was highly impressed with his methods and success rate over the first couple of years, but there was a sudden change somewhere down the line. Hiiro just seemed to stop caring and started throwing himself into any dangerous situation without regard for his own safety. It took some time, but Duo managed to piece it together narrowing the change down to a certain period of time when he had been employed by a militant group overseeing the extraction of hostages being held by terrorist groups. Duo’s stomach turned as he read about dozens of lives being lost due to inadequate back up as his fingers trembled on his glass while his eyes took in the words describing a mission gone wrong and the child that was lost. Hiiro had failed to rescue her and his hesitation cost the lives of both the child…and her dog. 

“Shit,” he groaned softly as his hand came up to gently caress his swollen jaw while he silently closed the file. 

** 

“Good morning,” Quatre smiled opening the door for Hiiro who scowled around the room until he saw no sign of Duo and entered. “Would you like me to show you around?” Quatre offered amiably, but Hiiro shook his head. 

“No, thank you. I believe I can find my way.”

“You’re over there,” Trowa cut in pointing to the room in question. 

Hiiro nodded, keeping a wary eye on the only closed door in the place while he moved toward his new abode. His steps stalled when Wufei stepped out of the small kitchen and glared at him, and they held each other’s gaze until Duo suddenly stepped through the closed door into the common room. 

“Good morning,” he smiled throwing Hiiro off balance when he beamed at him. “Oh, good, you’ve brought your things,” he said opening the door for him. “There are fresh sheets on the bed, but you’ll have to provide your own blankets.”

Quatre scurried closer to peep in while Hiiro dropped his things on the bunk. 

“Has the Lady given you your schedule yet?”

Hiiro look at him inquisitively. 

“Une,” Duo laughed. “It’s just our pet name for her. “

“No,” he replied eyeing him suspiciously. 

“How long were you with the eighth?”

“Two days.”

Duo whistled long and low. “And they let you go out on an F5 mission?”

“I have prior experience.”

“I know,” Duo smiled. “I read the file.”

Hiiro stopped unpacking to gaze at him for a moment. 

“That’s still not enough time to get to know your team,” Duo reasoned. “I’ve asked for a week down so we’d have time to properly integrate you.”

“That wasn’t necessary,” Hiiro objected. 

“Look,” Duo sighed. “I know you outrank me, but this is more than just some guys I work with. They’re my family. This isn’t a job you can do with someone you don’t trust. At least give them a chance to get used to you.”

Hiiro looked anything but happy, but the look on Quatre’s face was so hopeful he nodded anyway. 

“Great!” Duo smiled. “Then if you have no objections, we’ll start training this afternoon.”

“Duo?” 

“Yeah?” he replied turning back to face their newest member. 

Hiiro paused a moment before coming to face him where his eyes searched Duo’s for a time before they fell to the black mark on his jaw. 

“It bruised badly,” he observed as his hand came up as if to touch the injury, but faded away before it made contact. 

“I guess I bring out the best in everyone,” Duo grinned. “Don’t sweat it.”

“I’m…sorry,” Hiiro said softly and Duo’s grin grew to massive proportions. 

“Well,” he breathed brightly. “That had to hurt.”

“You have no idea,” Hiiro grumbled turning back to his bag. 

Quatre eyed their captain when he exited flashing Trowa a hopeful thumbs up while Wufei stood in the kitchen door and stewed. 

**

The following week was spent running through basics to give everyone a chance to get to know each other. Day one found them on the obstacle course; something neither Hiiro nor Duo appeared to have forgotten in the least as they both mastered the trial in record time. Wufei flatly refused on the grounds that it was beneath him and Trowa and Quatre disappeared somewhere around the middle where the bushes were thick. 

It became a competition after that. Hiiro won in marksmanship where Duo bested him in ferret infiltration. Hiiro had proven more capable in hand to hand combat, displaying some of his militant training and ran a close second in piloting, but Duo won out when he forced his chopper into a loopty-loop and landed it on a small tug boat in the harbor. 

“I thought Chaney was going to lay an egg when you broke his staff,” Duo laughed signaling for Brandy to bring another round. 

“He was improperly trained,” Hiiro replied. 

“I think you just liked seeing his eyes bug out,” Duo countered jovially adding a pouting, “Hey, why does he get whisky when were sucking sodas?” when Brandy set another bourbon in front of Hiiro. 

“He has ID,” she smiled. 

“And it says he’s seventeen,” Duo argued. 

“Yes,” she nodded, setting up the other drinks. “But he’s a citizen of Japan.”

“We’re not in freaking Japan,” he grumbled but she merely smiled cleverly and disappeared. 

“You’re not a US citizen?” Wufei asked. 

“I never applied,” Hiiro replied. 

“Is that legal?” Quatre mused. 

“I don’t think the Lady gives a shit if it’s legal or not,” Duo chuckled. “She just wants the best team she can put together.”

Everyone at the table suddenly stiffened when their wristbands went off at the same time. 

“Time to rock,” Duo smiled while they all simultaneously grabbed their coats and Hiiro followed suit as if he had been with them all along. 

The small communicators fed them steady instructions while they raced back to the base. Duo and Wufei rode in his truck while Hiiro took his bike and Quatre and Trowa in Trowa’s Jeep, each pushing the limit, darting through traffic and careening around corners until they screeched to a halt outside the hanger doors. 

“Fire suits!” Duo yelled jumping to the ground with his feet already in motion while the others followed orders and got into the appropriate gear.

“These are going to slow us down,” Wufei commented pulling on the heavy jacket. 

“There’s a store of kerosene under that building,” Duo informed him. 

”It’s an apartment building!” Quatre gasped. 

“Tell that to the landlord. Fire rescue is already on the scene, but they can’t get inside without air support.”

“We’ll take the Firefox,” Trowa said already heading for a particular plane. 

“Saddle up, flyboy,” Duo smiled hitting Hiiro in the chest with his helmet. 

“You want me to pilot?” 

“Unless you have a better suggestion,” Duo grinned while he added an inquisitive, “Sir?”

Hiiro stared at him for a moment as if deciding whether or not to be insulted before nodding and heading for the plane. 

The Firefox was a special vehicle capable of maintaining a horizontal position without the danger of a turbine as with a chopper. It was something that came in very handy when it was necessary to extract survivors through upper story window’s as might be the case on their current mission. Hiiro had mastered the controls by the time they arrived taking them down close enough for Quatre and Duo to jump into the burning building and search the upper floors where the regular rescue workers couldn’t reach. Fire had spread through the midsection of the building leaving the upper floors cut off from the world below. 

The twenty minutes it took to extract the eight people they found still alive seemed to take forever and Hiiro was forced to leave Duo behind as he refused to leave until he had done a more thorough search while Hiiro delivered the people safely to the ground. 

“Hurry up!” Wufei snapped glaring angrily at the window where they had left Duo. 

“Clear away!” Trowa shouted at the people curiously milling around the plane, but it took Wufei’s threatening growl before they complied and Hiiro could lift off. 

“Take the helm!” Hiiro shouted all but snatching Quatre into the copilot’s seat. 

“What are you doing?” Wufei demanded. 

“I’m going after him.”

“Like hell!” Wufei spat readying himself to jump. 

“I have special training for this!” Hiiro shouted, but Wufei was intent on searching the smoke. “Wufei!” Hiiro bellowed wrenching him around so he had to look at him. “I can get him out, but I need you here to bring him on board! Can you do that?!”

Wufei’s eyes darted from the building to Hiiro and back again. “Do not let him die,” was all he said before grabbing him and flinging him into the building. A moment later the floor below exploded knocking the plane away from the building and Wufei screamed Duo’s name. 

Inside Hiiro had tucked and rolled when he hit the floor coming to his feet and quickly moving forward and his feet just barely made it across the threshold before the floor in the room he had just left disappeared. 

“Duo!” he shouted making his way swiftly through the flames. He paused feeling the temperature of a door before opening it and moving through. “Duo!”

“Hiiro!” Hiiro’s head spun around to find him hanging halfway out a window. “Help me! I can’t reach her!”

Instantly Hiiro’s feet were in motion as his body moved gracefully through an adjacent window. 

“Wait!” Duo cried watching him step boldly out onto the ledge and move steadily toward a small bundle that was huddled in an alcove. “Damn it!” he growled pulling his head back inside. “Wufei!” he shouted into his com. 

“Duo!”

“Get your ass up here! Hiiro’s outside!”

“What?!” he gasped turning his attention to the upper floors to search while Quatre rose higher and the plane once again rocked when an explosion from below blew out a portion of the wall. 

“There’s a child on the ledge! He’s trying to reach her!”

“Son of a bitch.”

“Do not let him fall!” Duo snarled stepping out onto the ledge. 

“Duo!” Wufei cried desperately urging Quatre higher by sheer force of will. “Duo! Give me your hand!”

“Get Hiiro first!”

“I’m not leaving without the girl!” Hiiro shouted over the roar of the plane. “Go!”

“I’ll get the girl!”

“Shut the fuck up and get your ass in here!” Wufei roared stretching his hand out toward Duo as far as he could. 

Hiiro took the last step rounding the corner of the alcove just as another explosion rocked the foundations of the building. The girl screamed when he snatched her into his arms, but he held on tight. “Go!” he shouted at Duo holding her tightly to his chest. 

“Duo!” Wufei screamed trying desperately to reach him. “Come on! Jump! Duo! Now, god damn it! Jump!” 

Duo’s gaze darted between Wufei and Hiiro with uncertainty until they suddenly locked with Hiiro’s and he launched himself into Wufei’s arms. He caught him and held on tight while another explosion right below Hiiro and the child knocked the plane outward again. 

“Move!” Duo snarled, but Quatre was already halfway out of the chair. A moment later the plane was less than twelve inches from the ledge where Hiiro still held the terrified girl and all he had to do was step aboard. The moment he had the basement coughed and a horrible, hissing flush rose through the walls while floor after floor filled with combustion and the plane rocketed away as the entire building exploded in a massive fireball. 

Duo circled around with the child still bawling in Hiiro’s arms as they set down to the joyous wailing of her mother that was heard even over the thunderous sound of the planes engines. Duo shut down while Hiiro delivered the child to her mother and medics took them away and his feet barely touched the ground before Hiiro turned to face him and Duo punched him square in the face. 

“What in the hell did you think you were doing up there?!”

“Duo! Calm down!” Quatre yelled while he and Trowa took Duo by the arms and held him. 

“You asked for my help!” Hiiro shouted angrily. 

“I wanted to coax her down not fucking drop off the building myself!”

“There wasn’t time!”

“Stop it!” Quatre barked still wrestling their irate captain. 

“She was terrified! There’s no way she was going to move!” Hiiro growled. 

“Leave him alone!” one of the ground team shouted. “He saved that little girl’s life!”

“You could’ve gotten us all killed!” Duo countered. 

“I did what I did because I can!” Hiiro bellowed and Duo did a sudden double take hearing his own words echo in his ears. “Or would you rather I let her die!?”

“I’d rather everyone come out of it in one fucking piece!” Duo roared kicking a bit of debris that was near his feet. 

“DUO!” Wufei barked stepping into his line of vision. “Everyone is fine,” he reminded him. “Just calm down.”

Hiiro held his ground for a moment longer before climbing back aboard the plane. He rode in the rear while Duo sat in the cockpit sulking and Wufei took them home. Quatre had crawled into Trowa’s lap where he was being given some much appreciated tender love and care while Trowa nursed the minor scrapes and burns he had suffered during his time inside. No mention of the confrontation was made when their report was given to Une and neither Hiiro nor Duo spoke to one another once they returned to their barracks. Hiiro simply ignored the lot of them and went straight into his room while Duo plopped down into the couch to sulk some more. 

“Quatre,” Trowa whispered, but he pulled away while his eyes burned with a righteous fire as he stood before their friend and captain. 

“You know we all support you,” he began, “but that was entirely uncalled for.”

“Give it a rest,” Duo sighed. 

“I really thought you had put it behind you,” he snipped. “It’s not like you to react like this.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” 

“It’s not okay. Like it or not we are going to work with him, so I suggest you find a way to put this petty jealously behind…”

“Oh, for crimminies sake!” Duo scoffed rising to his feet. “When have you ever known me to be jealous!?”

“Then what is the problem?” Trowa asked in support of his lover. 

“Are you all blind?” Duo groaned heading for his room while he added, “I just don’t want him to get hurt!”

Quatre gaped when the door slammed behind him while his gaze shifted first to Trowa then Wufei who stared at the silence of the closed door for a very long time. 

**

Hiiro rose early. He hadn’t slept well and had issues that he felt could wait no longer. As usual, Wufei was in the kitchen making himself a bit of breakfast and a pot of black tea and his eyes shifted cautiously when Hiiro entered instead of leaving for his morning run. 

“Do you mind?” Hiiro asked indicating he would like a cup of tea and Wufei favored him with a glance before nodding. 

Hiiro filled two cups sitting one on the table where Wufei brought his bowl and sat down. 

“There’s more if you’d like some,” he offered politely indicating his meal. 

“No thanks,” Hiiro replied. “There was something I wanted to speak with you about.”

Wufei paused holding a bit of his oatmeal before his mouth for a moment before finally eating it and stating simply, “Duo.”

Hiiro nodded and sipped his tea. 

“I met him here,” Wufei smiled fondly. “Two years ago. We’ve worked together ever since.”

“You care for him,” Hiiro elaborated. 

Wufei’s gaze rose to consider him as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully before he nodded and confessed, “Deeply.” 

“Then you should know that I have developed feelings for him as well,” Hiiro informed him. 

His brow rose skeptically when Wufei snorted softly and laid his spoon on the table. “Was this before or after he punched you in the face?” he asked amusedly. 

“He’s the reason I asked to be assigned to this team.”

“You realize he’s never shown the slightest interest in any sort of intimate relationship,” Wufei commented. 

“Does he even know how you feel?” 

Wufei’s eyes grew sad when they fell to the table and he replied, “He knows.”

“Then why haven’t you…” 

“Because I cannot give him everything he deserves,” Wufei cut him off standing to clean his bowl. “I love him,” he told him concentrating on the water swirling down the drain. “That much is true, but…” he said turning to face his companion, “I’m not gay.”

“You honestly don’t think you could…?”

“No,” Wufei chuckled turning the water off. “But there is nothing else I wouldn’t do for him,” he added softly. 

“Then we appear to understand each other,” Hiiro replied standing to leave. 

“Hiiro?”

“Hn?”

“I don’t like to see him in pain,” Wufei told him adding a somber, “I believe it would hurt him a great deal if you were to die.”

“I shall do my best to stay alive then.”

Wufei returned the smile he offered before leaving to take his morning run. 

**

Duo watched from his perch on the roof while Hiiro disappeared into the distance, and the spectacle of the nearby air field he had come up there to watch was forgotten while his mind filled with questions he wasn’t sure he wanted the answers to as he mulled over the conversation he had overheard in the kitchen. Wufei’s feelings were nothing new, he had known for some time about the special place he held in his heart, but never held any hope of it blossoming for the same reason Wufei had explained to Hiiro. Wufei was not capable of a homosexual relationship, but Duo wondered while he watched Hiiro fade from sight if he might be able to maintain such a bond. 

~~

“Duo?”

“Hey, Quat,” Duo replied sinking deep in the couch. 

“Are you all right?” Quatre asked joining him. 

Duo thought for a moment while his gaze went from depressed contemplation to thoughtful curiosity before he suddenly asked, “How did you know Trowa was the one?”

Quatre balked for a moment, then shrugged and got comfortable. “He became more important to me than myself I suppose.”

“You’re important to me,” Duo reasoned. “No offense, but it doesn’t make me want to play tonsil hockey with you.”

“None taken,” Quatre laughed. “So, you’re more curious about our sexual relationship…”

“Don’t say it like that!” Duo whined. 

“Why not?” he chuckled. “It’s a perfectly natural thing for two people in love to share.”

“Two guys?” Duo sighed. 

“All people have hearts,” Quatre smiled eyeing him carefully. “Are you more interested in the how or the why?”

Duo thought for a time before asking, “How?”

Quatre’s face lit up with mischievous delight causing Duo to groan and bury his face in his hands. “You like him don’t you?” 

“Don’t go there,” he moaned. 

“Why not just admit it?” 

“What difference would it make if I’m not interested in…you know.”

“Oh,” Quatre scoffed. “That’s not a problem. If you care for him it’ll be perfect.”

“What exactly is perfect?” Duo inquired peering at him out of the corner of his eye. “You know? Top or…”

“That depends on the mood,” Quatre shrugged. “I’m afraid I’m a bit selfish when it comes to intimate play,” he confessed making Duo hide in his hands again while he laughed at him. “But Trowa prefers to do most of the work so it works out well for us.”

“So…you play catcher most of the time?” Duo asked peering through his fingers to see his smiling nod. “Doesn’t it hurt?” he asked before he realized what he had said and turned both of them bright red. 

“Umm…not really,” Quatre laughed uncomfortably. “Not when it’s done properly.”

“There’s a proper way?” Duo groaned dejectedly. 

“Haven’t you ever looked into these things?” Quatre asked. 

“It’s never come up before,” Duo grumbled tucking a throw pillow under his arms. 

“Do you think Hiiro’s interested?” 

Duo nodded picking at the corner of his pillow. 

“Did he say so?”

“Not to me.”

Quatre thought for a moment. “Then I suggest you find a way to get closer to him and see how you feel.”

“What if I hate it?” Duo asked distantly. 

Quatre thought for a moment more, then smiled. “Close your eyes,” he instructed and Duo eyed him before he complied. “Now, picture his face. Can you see his smile?” Duo nodded while a small smile curled his lips. Quatre grinned and continued. “Now move your gaze down, see his neck?” Duo nodded again, but the smile softened and faded. “Does it make your mouth water?” Quatre stifled a giggle when Duo’s tongue peeked out to wet his lips. “Can you see his shoulders? His chest? Does it make you want to reach out and touch his skin? Feel his flesh shiver beneath your fingers?”

“Shit!” Duo gasped when his eyes flew open and the pillow made a sudden landing in his lap. 

“I think you’re good to go,” Quatre laughed while he stood and sauntered away. 

**

“Duo! Duo! Over here! Remember me! It’s Christy! From the tornado last year!”

“Oh, yeah!” he shouted over the din of news reporters and die hard fans while he exited an air ship the team had rescued from hijackers. “Let her through!” he told the soldiers that were securing the perimeter of their landing. 

She ducked under the line accompanied by her friend who was just as excited and pink faced as she was as they ran to keep up with the brisk pace of the exhausted team. 

“Mr. Maxwell! Do you have a comment for the press?!”

“You know better than that, Susan,” Duo smiled at one of their regular reporters. 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” she replied. 

“All in due time, give the grunts their due,” Duo smiled tucking Christy under one arm and her friend under the other while the flash bulbs went off. 

“One of these days I’m going to make it on the first page of your priority list!” Susan shouted, but her attention was suddenly taken away when Hiiro limped into view. 

Duo sighed when every person on the field rushed to surround their newest member despite the dark scowl on his face. A small smile curled his lips knowing his partner was hating every minute of the attention as it had taken some time, but they learned that he was anything but a glory hound. He did what he did because he could, but his abilities and willingness to throw himself in harms way were as eye catching to the public and press as the star of Bethlehem. Duo was pleased to note his actions no longer appeared to be suicidal, though he rarely hesitated to do what was necessary to save lives. There had never been anyone he worked with quite so well and having Hiiro on the team with his strength and cool calculations gave him the freedom to concentrate on his own areas of expertise. 

Trowa was a lineman, not a co-pilot per say, his lover a paramedic and extraction specialist. Wufei excelled in space endeavors or deep sea excursions and Duo was the best pilot on or off the planet. Hiiro had brought it all together; filling a roll none of them had realized was empty. He had inadvertently become their leader as his level headedness countered Duo’s tendency for the extreme. In less than three months they had become the single most respected search and rescue team known to man. 

“Mr. Yui! Did you receive your injury while protecting the passengers?!”

“Is it true you single handedly subdued three of the highjackers when they threatened your team!?”

“Will you be attending the Primary Ball with Relena Darlian!?”

“Is it true you’ve been seeing Ms. Darlian since you rescued her?!”

“Quatre,” Duo said quietly gently nudging him in the shoulder. 

He took a deep breath and rolled his big, blue/green eyes before stepping forward. “Ladies and Gentlemen, if you please…”

It took some effort and several slips of the tongue before Quatre finally pulled the swarm of reporters off and Hiiro tossed a grateful look toward Duo. 

“Christy?” 

“Yes?” she beamed still thrumming with excitement. 

“How would you and…”

“Bethany,” her friend happily supplied.

“Bethany,” Duo repeated charmingly. “Why don’t you two take my friend here inside?” Their faces lit up enthusiastically while they beamed at the handsome Japanese boy, but Hiiro looked very much like he would rather rip Duo’s throat out with his teeth. Duo grinned and leaned down to huddle with the girls. “You see, his leg is much worse than his brain will tell his body and I’d rather not embarrass him by carrying his skinny ass inside.”

Christy laughed heartily, but grabbed her friend and dove under Hiiro’s arm. Bethany mirrored her position and Hiiro limped off the field choosing to not even look at his braided partner lest he vaporize him where he stood. 

Three hours later they were hobbling into their barracks with Quatre giving instructions all the way. Une had given Hiiro a commendation for his selfless performance aboard the airship Providence when she learned he had taken responsibility for his team and offered himself as a hostage. Duo had been reprimanded in due course because he refused to allow the sacrifice and ended up killing three of the suspects in his effort to retrieve their teammate and causing Hiiro’s injury. Wufei had been given an honorarium as well for his efforts to subdue the remainder of the suspects making it possible for the team to reclaim control of the airship and see it safely to the ground. 

“Put him on the couch,” Quatre continued his steady stream of orders. “I want to have a look at his dressing before we put him to bed.”

“I can look after myself,” Hiiro argued, but plopped into the couch anyway. 

“He’ll need extra pillows,” Quatre went on ignoring his patient’s objections while Trowa did as he bid and fetched the added fluff. “We’ll take turns preparing his meals and bathing him.”

“What!?” Hiiro barked, but shut up when Quatre glared him down. 

“You have a bullet hole in your upper thigh,” he reminded him seating himself on the coffee table while he checked his bandages. “You won’t be taking a shower anytime soon.”

“It’s fine.”

“It is not fine!” Quatre snipped glaring at Duo who was coming out of the kitchen with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. “I seem to recall a certain rule about not endangering members of the team unnecessarily.”

“Leave him alone,” Hiiro sighed tiredly. 

“I got him back,” Duo reasoned crossing the floor. 

“You got him shot!” Quatre growled and Duo turned to face him, but Trowa laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him away from the confrontation. 

“They would have killed him,” Wufei interjected softly. 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Quatre,” Trowa whispered softly effectively disarming his agitated lover. “Hiiro knew what he was doing.”

“He could have been killed,” Quatre grumbled. 

Hiiro sighed gratefully when Duo placed the tumbler in his hand and took a deep draw before looking up into his partner’s eyes. “If Duo hadn’t gone postal they would have shot me before we reached the cockpit.”

Duo chuckled appreciatively at his choice of phrase as it had caused Quatre to break down and grin and tucked a throw pillow under Hiiro’s knee. 

“Are you hungry?” Wufei tactfully changed the subject. 

“Tired,” Hiiro breathed softly while his head fell back. 

“You can sleep here for awhile,” Duo suggested leaning over to adjust his pillows so he could lean into the corner of the couch. Hiiro caught his arm before he could move away and their eyes gently locked while a communication deeper than words passed between them. 

“Thanks,” Hiiro finally smiled releasing him and Duo glowed softly while he smiled and tended the blanket. 

“Anytime.”

**

“Are there anymore grapes?”

Duo rolled his eyes stretching out on the end of the bed to check the bowl. 

“Thanks,” Hiiro smiled receiving it while Duo went back to watching the small vid screen Quatre had set up in Hiiro’s room. 

His eyes raked down Duo’s slender body where he was sprawled out along the foot of his bed with his hips barely covered by the PJ bottoms he wore as Hiiro had required his assistance to use the restroom well before the waking hour. Hiiro watched him watching some show about a little black boy and his estranged brother. Finding the last of the grapes warm and sour as only the smallest still remained on the barren stalk he quietly set the bowl aside and regrouped. 

“Nnnn.”

“Is your leg bothering you?” Duo asked without turning away from the show. 

“A little,” Hiiro nodded hissing softly while he adjusted his weight. 

“Quatre’s got you scheduled for walking exercises today,” he reminded him sitting up to crawl up the bed and Hiiro had to snap his mouth shut before he got caught with it gaping open. “Let me see.”

“It's fine,” he insisted rethinking his plan. 

“Just be still and let me look,” Duo countered forcing his fingers beneath the waistband of Hiiro’s pants. 

“S…stop!” Hiiro laughed squirming away. 

“You’re ticklish?” Duo grinned happily. 

“No.”

“Yes, you are,” he giggled poking him in the ribs while they both fell into laugher. 

“S…stop!”

“Say uncle!”

“U…uncle! Uncle already!”

Duo relented unwilling to push the game so far as to seriously hurt his patient, but his eyes sparkled as brightly as Hiiro’s when they moved apart. 

“Let me have a look,” Duo repeated exposing the wound. “Quatre’s not putting you through the paces if you’ve popped a stitch or something.”

“It's fine,” Hiiro insisted, but obediently laid still. 

The bandages had dwindled over the past few days until all that remained was a thick layer of cotton taped in place over the wound, which lay just below the crease of Hiiro’s upper thigh and hip. 

“An inch to the left and it would have hit the artery,” Duo commented.

“So you’ve pointed out,” Hiiro grinned gazing playfully at him. “Frequently.”

“Better than a nine millimeter between your eyes,” Duo grumbled lifting the tape for inspection. 

Hiiro watched unable to tame the smile on his face while Duo checked each stitch and fiddled around looking for any sign of seeping or infection until he suddenly slowed and spent a very long time refastening the tape. 

“I know what you want,” he said watching his fingers work intently. 

The smile left Hiiro’s face to be replaced by apprehension. “Does it frighten you?” he asked uncertainly. 

“A little,” Duo smiled finishing his work, but remaining close by. 

“Only a little?” Hiiro smiled relaxing into his pillows. 

“You’ve been really good for us.”

“What about you?” Hiiro asked leaning closer. 

“I…don’t know if I can,” Duo told him while his eyes misted over and his breath became shallow. 

“I’d let you shoot me in the other leg to find out,” Hiiro whispered laying a bold hand along Duo’s jaw while he laughed. “Is it horrible?” he asked running his thumb over the smooth skin of Duo’s cheek. 

“No,” he replied leaning into his touch. 

“All I ask,” Hiiro told him drifting nearer as his eyes slowly fell closed while they began to breathe the same air, “is that you let me try.”

“Hiirmm,” Duo groaned when Hiiro claimed the kiss and his mouth worked quickly to open his mind and body to the experience while Duo moaned deliciously as he melted into the pillows beneath his head. 

“Let me make you feel wonderful,” Hiiro breathed letting his hand move firmly down Duo’s side where his fingers quested for the soft flesh beneath his clothes while he used his mouth to prove the promise in his words. 

“Sweet Mary, Mother of God,” Duo rasped writhing beneath him, his skin a molten conductor of the heat within Hiiro’s hands. He hissed and latched onto him kissing him soundly when that heat suddenly melded with the inferno that lay between his thighs. 

His breath was thin matching Hiiro’s with laborious intensity while he clung tightly to him and rode the wave. Hiiro moved down his neck allowing him the opportunity to swallow and draw in the sweet, cool air, but he refused to relent in his effort to push his body beyond its limits as his mouth kissed Duo’s heaving chest while he arched back and cried his name. Duo wriggled desperately and his hands came to bury long fingers in thick, chocolate brown hair while Hiiro cultivated a fire inside him that begged mercilessly to be released. Then, in a blinding flash of light Hiiro bit down firmly on his nipple and Duo’s hips thrust upward as his body surrendered to the overpowering sensuality of his first homosexual encounter. 

“Are you angry?” Hiiro breathed hiding his nose behind Duo’s ear, but his first response was to laugh giddily. 

“That was intense.” 

“You’re not mad?” Hiiro grinned coming out of hiding. 

“I don’t have the energy,” Duo laughed. 

Hiiro smiled and kissed him softly before he replied, “Next time you won’t get off so easy.”

“You’re done?” 

Hiiro backed off to gape at him while his eyes quickly calculated until he was suddenly climbing out of his clothes and on top of Duo.

“Whoa! Shit! I was kidding!” Duo laughed fending him off. 

“Bullshit.”

“You’re injured!” he giggled forcing him away. 

“I’m a quick healer,” Hiiro stated matter-of-factly bending to kiss his neck. 

“Quatre’d kill me if you reopened that hole!” Duo squirmed. 

“Duo, that is a very suggestive choice of words to use at this particular…”

“Oh, geez!” Duo laughed crawling out from under him. “There’ll be no living with you now.”

“Don’t go,” Hiiro begged shamelessly groping at his hand. 

“I’m going to clean up,” Duo giggled dodging his grasp while he danced out the door. “Mornin, Fei!” he sang narrowly avoiding a collision with his startled friend as he headed for the bathroom. 

Wufei stood bleary eyed for a moment as if he had just been smacked with a cold fish as his eyes came to focus on the partially opened door of Hiiro’s room where Duo had emerged. Hiiro was rolling around in his bed apparently energetic enough to attempt to rise on his own while Duo’s voice rose in song as the shower hissed to life and a slow smile curled Wufei’s lips while he resumed his usual morning trek into the kitchen. 

“Hiiro?! What are you doing out of bed?!” Quatre gasped when he strolled by.

“I need to use the restroom.”

“Duo’s in the shower. You shouldn’t be up without one of us to help you,” Quatre scolded going to his side. 

“I’m fine. Just hand me my crutch.”

“You can’t wait until Duo is finished?” Quatre asked reluctantly obeying. 

“He won’t mind,” Hiiro smirked hobbling to the bathroom door. 

“At least you’re moving around,” Quatre sighed. “I’ll get the car ready to take you to therapy.”

“Umm, no hurry. This might take a while,” Hiiro smiled handing him the crutch as he stepped inside.

Quatre stared at the door for a long moment while Wufei appeared and leaned against the kitchen doorway with a tight smile half hidden behind his teacup when Duo suddenly gasped, “Hiiro?!”

Quatre’s eyes grew wide and his hand was nearly on the knob when the warmth of Trowa’s hands settled on his shoulders. 

“Let them play,” he thrummed in his ear sending a visible shiver through him that prompted Wufei to retreat to the safety of the kitchen. 

“But…he might reopen the wound…”

“I think it’ll be worth it,” Trowa purred turning him slowly as his hands softly gripped Quatre’s while he lifted them, pinned them gently to the wall and kissed him so slowly he had to hold him up to keep him from sinking to the floor.

“Trowa?” Quatre rasped softly finding himself securely tucked in his lover’s arms while he was guided toward their room. 

“We have a few minutes,” Trowa smiled turning to kiss him as he backed him through the door. 

** 

Duo smiled amusedly while Hiiro fidgeted nervously with his silken bow tie. 

“You look really hot in a tux,” he soothed reaching to straighten it for him for the tenth time. 

“Is this really necessary?” Hiiro groaned dejectedly. 

“It's part of the job,” Trowa chuckled adding, “Besides, there are some perks,” while he ran a gentle thumb down Quatre’s blushing cheek. 

Hiiro’s eyes strayed once again to the sleek silk of Duo’s attire making everyone chuckle when he raised an appreciative brow. 

“Relax,” Duo smiled snuggling closer while the limo pulled to a stop. “You’ll be fine.”

“Duo,” Hiiro barked softly seizing his hand before he could open the door while his eyes reflected the turmoil that was rolling around in his gut. “I’m really…not good at this.”

Duo glanced out the tinted window at the hordes of reporters and cameramen with flash bulbs already popping while the line of footmen tended the rope fence where fans and excited onlookers were gathered in the hope of getting a peek at the renowned rescue team. They were fashionably late arriving not before most of the other important guests and not later than many that had yet to appear, but the entire audience was in an uproar due to the fact that they were the guests of honor. When the notice first arrived about a ball to be held in their honor to present them with an award for their dedication and selfless service the team balked and laughed it off, but once Une got wind of it there was no turning back. They would do what was needed even if it meant crawling into monkey suits and parading around for the media. Duo smiled gripping his lover’s hand while he turned back and kissed him full on the mouth. 

“You can face down a terrorist with a semiautomatic, I think you can master the art of schmoozing.”

“But…”

“Come on, Hiiro,” Duo chuckled. “You’re a great guy. They’re not going to say anything that isn’t true.”

“That’s not why I do it…”

“That’s what makes you a great guy,” Duo laughed popping the door open and the night suddenly lit up with a blinding succession of flash bulbs. 

Duo took the lead as was customary when dealing with social activities leading the team down the long, red carpet preceding the door. Several times he or one of his procession would recognize a face in the crowd and make a special effort to touch the hands of people they had helped in the past while the crowd roared their approval. The news of their arrival had spread quickly bringing all manner of guests and hosts alike to the entrance to greet them, but none so prominent as a young woman dressed in sparkling candlelight and long white gloves. 

“Welcome,” Relena greeted offering Hiiro a special smile that made Duo’s mouth tighten in an effort not to laugh. 

They were aware that the Minister’s daughter had played a large part in setting up the gala, from initiating the idea that an award would be appropriate to ensuring the ceremony would be the event of the century. Her motives were the cause of a great deal of Hiiro’s anxiety, but Duo was having a hard time taking any of it seriously. 

The welcoming speech had been well written and rehearsed and delivered as flawlessly as anyone would expect of the Vice Foreign Minister’s daughter. Everything went smoothly and according to plan until the floor was opened to the press for a short interview whereupon the public, craving a tidbit of juicy gossip, instantly took control of the questioning. 

“How does it feel to be seen with the man who saved your life?” 

“We’re all very proud of Hiiro,” she replied blushing softly while she smiled sideways at the stoic Japanese boy. 

“Is there any truth to the rumors that we might be seeing more of the two of you after you’ve assumed office?” one woman asked. 

“Please,” she chuckled lightly. “I haven’t been elected yet.”

“Well, you’re sure to win, but having Mr. Yui there would be a wonderful way to celebrate,” the woman laughed and Duo shifted to bump his shoulder against Hiiro’s to calm him down. 

“I have to win first,” Relena replied stepping up to Hiiro’s side. “If you’ll excuse us,” she smiled sliding her hand into the crick of his arm and Duo smiled reassuringly at his lover when he stiffened. “We really must attend our guests.”

Hiiro followed along escorting her inside though he kept a watchful eye on Duo who appeared very amused by the entire affair. Quatre, on the other hand, looked fit to be tied and harbored not a single graceful expression to offer their sparkling hostess. Trowa had his hands full trying to keep Quatre from chastising the girl and Wufei hung back to snag a glass of wine off the first tray that went by. 

“Dinner won’t be served for a while yet,” she informed them inclining her head slightly when she asked Hiiro, “Would you care for a dance?”

“An excellent idea,” Duo cut in brightly before whatever scathing remark that had been on Hiiro’s tongue escaped. “However, I fear my partner has yet to master the graceful art of western dance. Perhaps you would be so gracious as to allow me to offer myself in his stead?” he smiled whisking her away onto the dance floor before she knew what hit her. 

“Breathe,” Trowa chuckled at Hiiro’s shoulder. 

“She’s lying,” he grumbled watching Duo spin her around the floor. 

“She never actually said you were seeing each other,” Wufei pointed out snagging another glass of wine. 

“She never said they weren’t either,” Quatre snipped. “And what about you and Trowa? You’ve got as many saves under your belt as Hiiro has. This is supposed to be for all of us.”

“This is hype meant to draw attention so Une can bring in funding to pay for the glider you trashed last month,” Wufei smirked. 

Quatre opened his mouth to retort, but Trowa stepped up behind him, very close behind him and whispered in his ear, “He’s right. Don’t loose sight of the truth.”

Quatre shivered softly at having his lover’s breath tickling his ear as his body unconsciously leaned back into him just before a flash bulb went off. 

“Would you care to make a statement, Mr. Winner?” a redheaded woman with a toothy smile grinned triumphantly just before Wufei accidentally spilled his wine all over her cameraman and his rather expensive camera. 

“Not to you,” Trowa smiled leading Quatre off toward their table at the front of the hall while she cursed and slapped at the poor man as if it would save the film.

“You shouldn’t be so careless,” Quatre whispered crossly refusing to allow Trowa to help him with his chair. 

“Perhaps,” Trowa countered pulling his chair close before he sat down and softly replied, “You shouldn’t care so much.”

He had just enough time to turn an awkwardly curious eye on him before Duo and Relena suddenly appeared. 

“A marvelous night for a dance,” he beamed. 

“It looks crowded,” Quatre observed. 

“Hardly noticeable when in such sweet company,” Duo smiled patting Relena’s hand where it rested on his arm. “However, I’m afraid my next ticket has been taken by the lovely Mrs. Carrington,” he added indicating a blushing woman in her late fifties who stood beside her grumpy looking husband. “Wufei, please tell me you do not intend to allow our beautiful hostess to wander about unattended.”

“It would be an honor,” Wufei grinned rising to the occasion, but Relena’s eyes widened while a nervous smile graced her red lips and she glanced at Hiiro. 

“Actually, I’m a bit winded,” she began staring straight into Hiiro’s eyes. “Perhaps a drink?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Wufei smiled stepping in to offer his arm. 

Smiling politely while she groaned inwardly, she placed her hand on his arm and allowed him to lead her toward a large punch bowl on the opposite side of the room. 

“You…are a genius,” Hiiro grinned leaning in close to his ear when Duo sat to take a drink of Wufei’s forgotten wine. 

“Hiiro?”

“Hm?”

“You’re breathing in my ear.”

“Oh,” Hiiro replied backing off while the others laughed. 

“Why don’t you go mingle while I appease Mrs. Carrington?”

“Une will give you a commendation if you can get a donation out of her old man,” Trowa grinned. 

“Ten bucks says he’s mine,” Duo smiled laying the money in the middle of the table with Trowa’s before going to collect his new dance partner. 

“He’s really something,” Quatre commented fondly watching Duo bewitch the unsuspecting woman. 

“Amazing,” Hiiro agreed gazing dreamily while his lover charmed the checkbook off his dance partner. 

“Quatre.”

“Geez!” he gasped jumping two inches out of his seat as Trowa’s voice had been right next to his ear. “What?! Allah, don’t do that!”

“Dance with me.”

Quatre’s jaw hit the table as he gaped at him unable to utter a single word in response. 

“I want to dance with you,” Trowa softly intoned while he gently took his hand. 

“Trowa?” Quatre hissed trying to pull it away, but Trowa refused to yield. “Une will kill us if we…”

“What’s she going to do?” Trowa scoffed. “Fire us? I love you,” he told him daring to lay a hand along his jaw while Quatre glanced nervously around and turned bright red. “I’m tired of feeling like that’s something I should be ashamed of. I want to dance with you,” he told him again pulling him closer. “Just forget them and dance with me.”

Quatre swallowed hard as his hand trembled in Trowa’s while his mouth opened and closed for a moment before he quietly replied, “We can…dance outside, right?” The answer was not what Trowa wanted to hear as his expression suddenly fell and he sighed heavily. “Trowa?” The fear was evident in Quatre’s tone when he retreated. “We can dance outside,” Quatre repeated trying on a smile, but it was wan and died easily when Trowa stood and walked away. 

Hiiro was still watching Duo on the dance floor where his eyes never left him while he quietly asked, “Is that what your heart told you to do?”

The uncertainty that swam in Quatre’s eyes was suddenly overshadowed by an announcement that the ceremony would be starting as soon as everyone was seated. Wufei returned first with Relena in tow who took the extra empty seat next to Hiiro while Duo sat on his opposite side after he had relinquished Mrs. Carrington to her husband. 

“Where’s Trowa?” Duo asked accepting a glass from a passing attendant. 

The pale expression on Quatre’s face alarmed him enough he offered him an inquisitive look, but all Quatre could do was stare at him helplessly. Trowa did return before the ceremony began, but when he did he pulled his chair well away from Quatre before he sat down making Duo frown and Quatre’s eyes loose their usual sharp focus. 

Relena’s father, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, opened the ceremony with what Duo obviously thought was a long-winded puff of dry humor and irrelevant information. There was a point in which he became so bored with the speech his fingers crept toward the center of the table as his eyes watched Trowa very carefully while he snagged the two ten dollar bills that rested at its center and claimed them for his own, but the triumphant smirk on his lips thinned into a sulky line when his tall friend did nothing more than glance his way. It was the mention of Hiiro’s name that drew his attention back to the speaker. 

“I believe you are all well aware of how much I, in particular, owe Mr. Yui,” the man was saying. “Were it not for his bravery and quick actions my daughter would not be here with us today.” Relena smiled and nodded to the murmuring crowd when he presented her with an indicating wave of his hand. “It is men such as he that give us new hope for the future. His deeds, and those of his team, are an uncommon testimony to the benevolent capacity of the human heart, their dedication an uncommon declaration of spirit, their resolution…an inspiration of uncommon light.” 

He paused to take a sip of water and Duo touched his foot to the side of Hiiro’s under the table when a vein in his temple began to throb. 

“It is important for us to recognize and honor those who often risk their lives for the sake others, so on behalf of all those who value such things as strength of character, valor, and the conviction to take action when faced with incredible odds, I welcome Mr. Yui and his team,” Darlian smiled nodding to the young man in question, but Hiiro did not return his congeniality. “It is a great honor and privilege to be allowed to present them with this award,” he went on holding up the aged oak and bronze plaque that bore the emblazed image of a golden hexagon with a bright red center set into the heart of a pair of soaring wings against a sunset which was the icon of their organization proudly displaying the name of their team and each member, Hiiro’s set at the center top above the other four. “A humble acknowledgement of an amazing individual whom we gladly welcome into our hearts, and I,” he smiled beaming down at Hiiro and Relena, “would most happily welcome into my family.”

“Hiiro!” Duo rasped warningly when he stood. “Sit down!” he hissed, but to no avail when the audience began to applaud in response. 

Relena remained seated for a moment looking somewhat confused before smiling brightly and standing at Hiiro’s side. 

“Shit,” Duo sighed griping the ridge of his nose between his eyes while Minister Darlian continued. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he smiled broadly while Relena stepped a little closer. “I am pleased to present Mr. Hiiro Yui. A man possessed of virtue and devotion, an icon for all who value the gift of human life and our perfect idea of an uncommon hero!”

The entire hall roared to life as each member of the assembly rose to their feet to applaud the well spoken words while Relena smiled brightly and laid her hand on Hiiro’s arm, but her smile faltering instantly when he forcefully shrugged it off. 

“Never touch me again,” he told her coolly leaving her to gape in disbelief when he turned to snap up Duo’s hand and dragged him to his feet. 

“You’re overreacting,” Duo tried to tell him, but there was no getting free of Hiiro’s grasp when he began to pull him along toward the podium. 

Quatre was already moving, but Trowa kept his seat until the blonde growled and snatched him up as well. Wufei lagged long enough to slam what remained of his wine before he, too, fell into line and joined the procession while they were cheered on stage. Minister Darlian looked none too happy that his daughter had been left standing alone at the table, but forced a jovial smile onto his lips just the same until Hiiro forcibly pushed him aside and claimed the microphone. 

“This is Duo Maxwell,” he began holding up Duo’s hand, which was still clasped firmly in his own. “Last month he flung himself out of an airplane without a parachute to save a trainee that had passed out before he could open his chute.” The room fell silent while the hall rang with Hiiro’s indignant tone. “That,” he added, “is Trowa Barton. You might recall footage of him on the news walking the boom of a fifteen hundred feet crane to retrieve a stranded worker when the equipment broke down. The blonde beside him is Quatre Raberba Winner,” he went on as his voice grew more pronounced with each word. “There is a thin line of a scar on his temple he received when he was buried alive in the collapse of a ruined building because he refused to leave the woman that was trapped there! Wufei…mfft!”

“They get the point,” Wufei stated clearly removing his hand from Hiiro’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” Hiiro went on, “but this plaque…the words spoken so eloquently in my praise bare no resemblance to the beliefs we hold in our hearts. This isn’t just my team,” he told the suddenly silent assembly, “They are my family, my brothers and Mr. Minister,” he said turning to face the gawking man, “As to the possibility of any sort of romance between myself and your daughter I have only this to say.” 

A scandalous gasp burst from the crowd and dozens of flash bulbs went off when Hiiro snatched Duo into his arms and kissed him in a way that left no doubt whatsoever as to the true nature of their relationship. Hiiro lingered for a time making sure every camera in the place had a chance to get a decent shot as he slowly nibbled at Duo’s grinning mouth while his lover positively purred in his arms until they finally broke and Duo laughed while he wiped the spittle from his lower lip and declared, “Not likely.”

“Mr. Yui! How long has this been going on!?”

“Don’t you two share the same barracks?!”

“Mr. Maxwell! How do you think your fans will react to this!?”

Minister Darlian stood as if shell-shocked while the press shot off one question after another, but Hiiro was much too busy coddling Duo to care for their inquiries. Quatre looked around uncertainly in the chaos while Trowa stood quietly by his side and Wufei stole a glass of wine off a nearby table and drank it in one shot. 

“Please,” Quatre finally said stepping up. “I realize this is all very…unorthodox,” he said glaring disapprovingly at Hiiro and Duo who were still locked in each others arms. “But it’s hardly the scoop of the century.”

“Were you aware there was a gay couple on your team?!”

“How will this affect the dynamics of the team as a group?!”

“Do they share a room?”

“What?” Quatre exclaimed.

“Will Yui and Maxwell be asked to quit because of this homosexual activity?”

“How do you think the rest of the team will react!?”

Quatre stared blankly out into the sea of intimately personal questions unable to collect his usual ease of speech when a warmth suddenly appeared at his back and he felt the solid presence of his lover’s support as steadfast and true as it had ever been slowly seep into his veins.

“Chang Wufei is no bigot,” he smiled leaning back into Trowa’s chest. 

“Quatre?” he breathed softly while his eyes glowed madly in his need to hold the slight blonde as he tilted his head to nuzzle his cheek. 

“At least, he’s never had a problem with Trowa and I.”

The floor once again exploded in a cacophony of questions that were shouted in such rapid succession it was difficult to make sense out of them, but Quatre and Trowa were no longer interested in anything, but the slow embrace they were sharing. 

“I’m sorry,” Trowa whispered pulling him tightly into his arms. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“What else could I do? It’s what my heart wanted,” Quatre smiled and Trowa understood the portion of Quatre’s heart that demanded his acquiescence lay beneath his own ribs while he beamed a brilliant smile, bent him slightly back and kissed him soundly. 

“Mr. Chang! Did you know about this!?” 

“Does this mean you’ll be moving on?”

“Are you gay, too!?”

Wufei sighed heavily, stole another glass of wine and sat down on the steps to sulk.

“Yo, guys! Lay off!” Duo laughed calling the attention back to himself. 

“Wufei is your best friend, was there ever anything between you?!”

“Yeah,” Duo chuckled. “He’s my brother. Come on, everybody’s gotta have a straight man,” he grinned flashing Wufei a cocky grin to which he replied with a scowl and the draining of his glass. “You know,” he went on picking up the plaque. “It really is an honor to be recognized for the work we do even if things did get a little cross threaded there at the end. Miss Relena’s intentions were good when she decided she wanted to thank Hiiro for saving her life even if her heart confused the issue,” he smiled gently at the girl who still stood regally at their abandoned table. “The thing is, all this just isn’t really necessary. It’s not uncommon for a victim to attach themselves emotionally to their savior and there’s certainly no shame in being human. We all are, so if you really want to celebrate an uncommon hero, make sure you find one in the mirror every morning,” he said tucking Hiiro’s hand in his and the plaque under his arm while he led the team away through the suddenly cheering crowd. 

**

“Lock and load, gentlemen! Drop zone’s coming up in three!”

“Shit,” Duo grumbled checking the scene. “The wind’s against us. Fire’s spreading toward the tracks.”

“If those tanks go up…”

“We’ll be mopping up half of Brookshire,” Trowa finished his lovers thought. 

“Can we move the tanker cars down the rail?” Hiiro inquired already pulling up a map of the railroad tracks in the area. 

“Hey, guys?” their pilot called anxiously. “Are you sure you really want to go down there?”

The fire that had started in the early morning hours had spread from the small trailer park where it originated into the surrounding woods on the outskirts of town. Duo whistled long and low when he got a look at the raging inferno first hand when he leaned his head out of the chopper to have a look. 

“What in the hell is that?” he wondered gasping softly when a small hover jet zoomed in and the roar of its engines drowned out the hellacious fury of the fire while its pilot masterfully glided it over a large tank standing between the railroad and the flaming woods. 

“He’s gonna take out the water tank!” Duo shouted. 

“Get us out of here!” Hiiro joined in watching while a cable whipped out of the tail end of the jet and wrapped around two of the tanks legs. 

“He’ll never get clear!” Wufei yelled already securing his stay line. 

“Son of a bitch!” Hiiro exclaimed gaping when the plane shifted and backed up slowly. “He’s almost as good as you,” he grinned at his astonished lover. 

A moment later the jet suddenly roared and lurched forward causing the water tank to give way with a sickening screech of bending metal and splintering wood as its contents were released.

“And almost as crazy as you!” Duo crowed leaping toward the cockpit where he barked a simple, “Move!” before claiming control of the chopper while a huge cloud of noxious steam rose from the sputtering land below.

“He’s not gonna make it!” Wufei shouted. 

“Wait for it!” Quatre instructed helping Trowa out of his parachute while the jet fought to free itself from the tangled wreckage of the tank to no avail. 

“Shit! Back off, Duo! There’s nothing we can do unless he ejects!”

“Wufei!?”

“On my mark!” he shouted standing at the edge of the hatch with his stay line securely fastened while he watched the hatch of the jet intently for any sign of the pilot’s retreat. 

“Even if he ejects he’s going to land in that boiling water,” Quatre began helping Trowa search out whatever burn treatments they had, but his words were suddenly altered when Wufei shouted…

“GO!” and dove out the door of the plane. 

“WUFEI!’

Duo dropped the chopper almost as quickly as he was descending easing the jerk of the cable while the jets engine whined horrifically and spit white-hot sparks into the thickly coated air. The moment Wufei hit the end of his cable the pilot suddenly ejected as the hatch of the plane flew off while the chair just cleared the cockpit before the small jet exploded in a ball of fiery red and yellow flames that threatened to rise up and swallow the pilot who shot high into the air, but Duo swung hard, slamming Wufei’s body into the human projectile where he clamped down tight, catching it in midair. 

“Bring them up!” Quatre shouted frantically as the two were engulfed in the black cloud that had risen from the exploding jet as it plunged into the sizzling water below. 

Duo was already moving them out from over the carnage gently skirting the land as low as possible in case one of them should fall while the others worked the wench and Quatre cursed Wufei and all his ancestors. His litany paused in a frightened gasp when the cable suddenly jerked and his heart stopped until he saw that Wufei had extracted the pilot from the heavy chair and let it fall to the ground. Retrieving them was much faster and easier without it and soon he and his lover were pulling them inside. 

“Are you stupid or just insane!?” Wufei shouted the moment he was on steady ground. “Creeper jets weren’t meant to handle that kind of stress!” he growled while the pilot scrambled to his knees and jerked his helmet off and Wufei’s jaw fell into his lap.

“You’ve got a lot of room to talk with that stunt you just pulled!” the young lady snarled as her black eyes flashed while ebony pig tails bounced into place behind her ears. 

“A girl!?” Quatre balked earning himself a scathing glare from her. 

“Geez,” Trowa added. “She’s just a child.”

“Have any of you looked in the mirror lately?” she grumbled tossing her helmet aside while she hung her head out of the door to have a look at her handiwork. 

“You did it,” Quatre smiled momentarily redeeming himself in her eyes. 

“The fire’s controllable now,” Duo confirmed circling the site. “Base says the locals can handle the rest.”

“Who in the hell are you anyway?” Wufei demanded. 

“Yeah,” Trowa agreed. “What were you doing down there?”

“I was in the area,” she explained pulling her gloves off. “I’ll need to use your radio to inform my instructor I was not injured.”

“You’re a student,” Hiiro concluded looking for aviation schools in the surrounding area on his laptop. 

“Did it ever occur to you to wait for a professional!?” Wufei snapped. 

“There weren’t any around when I realized those were fuel tanks in the train yard!” she growled. 

“A woman has no business in the cockpit of a jet!” 

“I dare you to say that again!!” she roared bowing up with clenched fists. 

“HEY!” Duo shouted while he returned the yoke to their original pilot and joined them. “What’s your name?” he asked settling himself comfortably between Hiiro’s thighs. 

She paused though her anger for Wufei still sparkled in her eyes while she watched Hiiro’s hand snake around his waist and replied, “Meilan.”

“That was some fancy flying back there, Meilan,” Duo smiled, but her gaze had shifted as her brow creased at the image of Trowa intimately wiping soot from Quatre’s cheek with his thumb before they returned to Wufei who simply rolled his eyes and shook his head helplessly while Duo asked, “Ever thought about a career in search and rescue?”

“What!?” Wufei gasped. 

“Unless you think such a pretty face would distract you?” Duo asked bringing a bright red mantle to Wufei’s face and a smile to everyone else’s. 

“I haven’t finished my training,” she replied thoughtfully. 

“It would be better for you to remain in school,” Wufei stated in spite of the flames that were tickling his ears, but his words only seemed to set her resolve. 

“What must I do?”

“Pass a few tests,” Duo shrugged. 

“A full set of licenses are required…” Wufei began stubbornly. 

“Yes,” Quatre cut him off settling into Trowa’s arms. “But the Lady has a way of making things happen.”

“Complete basic,” Hiiro added matter-of-factly while he scanned her school records and Duo added with a wide grin…

“Put up with him,” nodding his head toward the flaming red Chinese boy. 

She thought for a moment as her eyes glowed intently while she regarded the sullen Wufei before she smiled and replied. “I accept.”

“There is no place for a woman on this team!” Wufei burst indignantly. 

“What does being a woman have to do with anything?!” she retorted, but Duo’s deep throated laugher drowned them both out when he leaned back into Hiiro’s chest and howled…

“Welcome aboard!”

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
